


Crisis (Momentarily) Averted

by Politzania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Gen, Iron Man 2 Compliant, Natalie Rushman - Freeform, POV Natasha Romanov, Tony’s Birthday Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Natasha realizes that  Natalie’s glib suggestion to Tony to ‘do whatever he wanted’ for his birthday was ill-advised and potentially dangerous.Tony Stark Bingo: Hindsight
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Crisis (Momentarily) Averted

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [ this deleted scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x573g2-Sim4) from Iron Man 2.
> 
> Name of Piece: Crisis (Momentarily) Averted  
> Card Number: 4007  
> Name of Participant: PoliZ  
> Square Number: K5 - Hindsight  
> Rating: General  
> Pairing: Natasha & Tony  
> Warning//Main Tags: Iron Man 2 compliant; deleted scene, Natasha POV  
> Summary: Natasha realizes that Natalie’s glib suggestion to Tony to ‘do whatever he wanted’ for his birthday was ill-advised and potentially dangerous.  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040576  
> Word Count: 797

Natalie applauded, ooh-ing and ah-ing with the rest of the crowd as Stark entered his party. He was wearing one of the Iron Man gauntlets connected via a cable to the arc reactor; grinning and handing out high fives as he made his way to the bar. Stark ordered a double scotch neat, even though it was clear he was already impaired. 

It was equally clear that she’d made a mistake with her words to him earlier that evening. After catching a glimpse of his chest in the mirror as she walked in on him dressing for the party and then touching up the bruises on his face, she’d let her emotions get the better of her. It was a rookie mistake of course, and she was better than that. But the damage was done.

In hindsight, telling Stark that he should ‘do whatever he wanted’ was like throwing gas on a fire; it seemed the incident in Monaco hadn’t made much of an impact; he was still hell-bent on self-destruction. It was her job to make sure that didn’t happen, and now she was responsible for all these innocent bystanders as well. 

Natasha’s original mission parameters had been simple reconnaissance and evaluation of Stark’s fitness for the Avenger Initiative. After determining the progression of his palladium poisoning — thanks to a discreet saliva sample she’d taken from a discarded glass — Nick was throwing every scientist SHIELD had at the problem. In the meanwhile, she was in charge of damage control. And the potential for damage seemed worryingly high as she overheard Stark saying something to the DJ about ‘target practice’. 

Sidling up to Stark’s side, Natalie let her eyes go wide. “Mister Stark, Is that one of the actual gloves from your Iron Man suit?”

“It sure is. And how about for tonight, you call me Tony?” 

“All right, Tony.” She gave him her best sultry smile. “Any chance I can try it out?” 

He clearly struggled with the decision a moment, but then shrugged. “Why the hell not?” He pressed a catch on the wrist of one of the gauntlets and it expanded just enough for him to remove his arm. “Okay - slide your hand right in here.” She did as she was told; it was heavy, but responded fluidly as she flexed her fingers and wrist.

“This is amazing. But it feels so ...taboo. So intimate.” She had no compunction about distracting Stark with innuendo. 

“Well, I have let Rhodey take the Mark II out for a spin a few times, so I guess I can share a little bit more.” He ran a hand up her bare arm as he stepped behind her. “Wanna fire off the repulsor?” 

Keeping that from happening was the main reason she’d asked to try it on. “That is a bad idea.” 

“Let’s do it right now. C’mon, you know you want to.” The double entendre would have been amusing if so much hadn’t been at stake; but she responded in kind, giving Stark a smoldering look over her shoulder.

“What about these people around?” The subtle attempt to remind him of potential collateral damage backfired. 

“That’s why we’re doing it. It’s for them.” His reply was almost fierce in its insistence. “It’s my party, it’s my friends. They like this kind of garbage.” She wondered — not for the first time — how many real friends Tony Stark really had. “C’mon.” 

The chuckle as he coaxed her to lift her arm held more than a tinge of a plea; if she refused again, she could easily see him handing it over to another pretty girl with potentially disastrous consequences. She at least had experience with weapons, even if this were something completely new to her. 

She concentrated on the feel of the gauntlet as Tony pointed it at the ice sculpture of the Iron Man armor, which he dubbed a ‘false idol’ — quite the telling comment. As he counted down, she realized she had no idea how to actually fire the repulsor. He must have triggered it himself, as a bolt shot out and shattered the sculpture. 

Natasha couldn’t help her gasp of surprise, quickly changing it into a girlish giggle as she pointed the deadly weapon back toward the floor. “Gosh! It packs quite a punch, doesn’t it?” 

Tony’s attention shifted suddenly, and his body tensed. “Hey, wait, wait, wait! Pep, come on!” Unbeknownst to them both, Ms. Potts had seen the firing of the repulsor, and quite possibly the flirtation that had led up to it. A fleeting look of guilt crossed Tony’s face before it was replaced by his press-ready, all-too-charming smile. “Look, both my girls are here! This is great!” 

Natasha knew better -- things were far from great. And she suspected they were only getting worse.


End file.
